The Tables Are Turned
by TheCenationBroskiRKO
Summary: This is my spin on when Eve manipulated Zack Ryder and an alternate ending. Please read and review...


**WWE Fans I have a new Fanfic called The Tables Are Turned. This is a Zack Ryder and Eve fanfic. Enjoy! Please read and review...**

* * *

"Hey Zack," Eve said walking up to him.

"H-hey Eve," Zack said nervously.

"You should come watch my mixed tag match," Eve said batting her eyes.

"Yeah sure," Zack said walking away.

He walked back over to Eve and shouted," Its gonna be SIIICCCKKK!" then walked away.

That startled her and she went to the Divas' lockerroom to get ready for her match. While Eve was getting ready for her match the Big Red Monster, Kane, was trying to get John Cena to embrace the hate and he refused Kane's impolite offer.

"If you don't embrace the hate then i'll decimate one of your closest friends," Kane said with an evil laugh.

"No, Kane. If you even think about laying your dirty monster hands on one of my friends; i'm going to come after you," John said aggressively.

John ran out of the ring to the backstage area. Zack Ryder was a close friend of Cena's and Kane knew that.

Eve and Zack were walking their way to the arena when the two met up with John.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Where are you going bro?" Zack questioned John.

"To find Kane," John said rushingly.

"Why?" Eve said in a jokingly sweet voice.

"Because he wants me to embrace the hate and if I don't he'll decimate one of my closest friends here in WWE," John said angrily.

"And," Zack said putting his hands on his hips.

"That's why i'm going to find him," John said.

Kane walked right up behind Cena. Eve and Zack exchanged frightened glances on their faces. Kane tapped on John's shoulder. John knew Kane was behind him, so he threw a left hand punch to his face. The two were brawling each other with punch after punch until John got fired up and delivered an 'Attitude Adjustment' to Kane. Then John put his hand infront of his face and did the 'You Can't See Me' pose and walked away with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile...Zack was watching Eve's mix tag match with the Miz. He was amazed with her beauty and her willing to wrestle other divas.

"Go Eve. You got this," Zack chanted as she watched the diva dominate Kelly.

Eve smiled at Zack and he smiled back. She waved at him when Miz yelled at her.

"Pay attention," Miz said.

Zack started thumping his hands on the ring and then started clapping with the fans. Finally, Eve performed her finisher and won the match. Zack jumped into the ring to congradulate Eve. He started wearing this smile of confidence because Eve was beginning to notice him. Or so he thought. Zack walked out of the ring and made his way backstage and Eve followed along with the Miz. Eve pulled her hair back and walked with Zack.

"Eve that match was epic," Zack said placing his hand on her arm.

Eve looked down at where he had placed his hand then smiled sweetly. Zack half smiled back and Eve did the unthinkable to Zack. She kissed him and he enjoyed every minute of it.

"Eve what was that for?" Zack said confused by what Eve did.

"For congratulating me. So, I said thank you with a kiss," Eve replied.

"Woo! Woo! Woo! You know it!" Zack shouted as he walked down the hall to catch up with John Cena. John and Zack shook hands and began talking.

The two men started talking and were talking about Eve.

"I don't know man, I don't trust her," John said with a stale expression on his face.

"Why not?" Zack questioned.

"Zack she is manipulative and conniving," John said.

That was true Eve was manipulative and conniving. She used seduction to get whatever she wanted. She make any man fall head over heels for her. John Cena was going to make sure that doesn't happen to his buddy, Zack Ryder. He told Zack that if he liked Eve so much, to play her game. To use it against her. John was right about his statement and he was going to help Zack. First, instead of 'Take Care, Spike Your Hair' he didn't do that anymore. Second, he was going to be more aggressive in the ring. Third, he started looking good, real good.

This was John Cena's ultimate plan to get back at Eve, helping his buddy realize that Eve isn't something Zack would want in a woman. Eve toyed with John Cena, Randy Orton, Cm Punk, Tyson Kidd, Wade Barrett, the list goes on. Each man had something in common, and that was to play her game using the 'Long Island Iced Z'. Eve didn't understand why Zack suddenly became, so awesome.

Zack would hang out with the Miz and the two became tag team partners. The duo became so aggressive in the tag team division. They were called The Awesome Broski. This was truly the beginning of the end of Eve's manipulative ways.


End file.
